Kjelle's Worries
by FFXIBlueMage
Summary: Kjelle has feelings for Severa, but is afraid of being hurt. How will she deal with it? KjellexSevera HenryxSully Based on their interactions in the game. One shot


Kjelle was tired of fighting it. She had fallen for Severa during the time they spent together making Kjelle more lady-like. Thinking about her was distracting her from her training. Being around someone who cared so much about her well-being was new to her, since the future was full of chaos. She had to finally settle these feelings for Severa, but she didn't know how she would react if she was denied, these feelings she had were all new and special and she was afraid of her heart being broken. So she went to her father, Henry, for help on a way to have feisty pig-tailed girl fall for her.

"Father, do you know a spell to get someone to fall for you?" Kjelle asked.

"Ooooh, who is this mystery person that has my Kjelle so smitten, don't tell me its Chrom, Cordelia came before asking for something similar."

"No it's not Chrom," Kjelle answered. She wondered why Chrom was always the first person he guessed for anything. "Well…um…it's kind of a secret."

"Aww, but I need to know a name for the spell to work, unless you wouldn't mind a love tonic."

"Sure, I guess I can find a way for her to drink something."

Henry went through his cabinet of jarred bizarre oddities and pulled out a green vial. "Well here you go, but for it to work correctly you have to kiss the person right after they drink it."

"What? That seems odd I've never heard of a tonic like that."

"Well this one is special Nya ha ha," Henry laughed.

Kjelle then left her father's tent and mixed the contents of the vial with tea from the storage. After everything was ready Kjelle went into Severa's tent.

"Kjelle? I'm surprised to see here," Severa said. Severa was putting up her pig-tails. She never knew how even more beautiful Severa looked with her hair down.

"Um…," Kjelle started after regaining her composure. "I have a special gift I want to give you for back when you were helping me become more of lady-like. It's a special tea I made just for you."

"Hmm? Something seems fishy here; you never seemed like the gift-giving type." Severa said as she gazed at the "tea".

"Umm… really then maybe the teachings really are working wonders heh heh." She laughed nervously.

Severa smiled. "Well if this is my doing then I supposed I must accept this."

She took a swig of the tonic. "Mmm… that was surprisingly tasty you should make more drinks like-," Severa started, but she was then cut off as Kjelle went in for the kiss. Severa kissed back for a second, but then pushed her off.

"KJELLE are you out of your MIND, have you been drinking that weird stuff again?!" Severa yelled, but she didn't seem as mad as she was letting on.

"What…. I….. the love tonic didn't work," Kjelle stammered.

"Love tonic? Is that what this is?"

"Um… uh….." Kjelle turned bright red and sprinted out of Severa's tent.

"Hey! Wait!" Severa called, but she was gone before she could say anymore.

Kjelle's mind started to run wild. "Ughh, what was I thinking, I should've known this wouldn't work. Pathetic. I'll just have to avoid her from now on." She felt a knot in her stomach as she said that. Kjelle then ran into her mother, Sully.

"Whoa there kid what has you in such a hurry?"

"Mother have you seen father?"Kjelle asked angrily.

"The last I seen him he was giggling to himself in the field, but I don't know where he is now. What's wrong did hex you or something?" Sully questioned.

"No, no it's nothing. I'm going to the training grounds, will you join me, I need to let off some steam."

"I'll be there later I need to tell Chrom something."

On the training grounds Kjelle was practicing her thrusts on a training doll with a white wig on its head. Her strength seemed to have by grown practicing on this dummy. She then heard footsteps behind her.

"Are you ready now, Mothe-" Kjelle started as she turned around but to her surprise and embarrassment it was Severa.

"Oh, um… I need to go." Kjelle said as she started to run, but Severa grabbed her arm just in time.

"Hey we need to talk about this; Sully said I would find you here."

Kjelle sighed. She knew this was going happen sooner or later so she gave in. "I'm sorry, Severa, it's just that I've grown really fond of you and these feelings are new to me so I went about it the way I usually solve my problems, by force, heh but apparently the tonic didn't work."

"Apparently I didn't teach you enough about being lady-like. But maybe force IS a way to get your emotions across."

"I don't understand," Kjelle said quizzically, wondering why she didn't seem angry.

Then all of sudden Severa grabbed Kjelle by waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Severa's tongue quickly dominated inside Kjelle mouth. Kjelle let out a little moan as Severa worked in her mouth. They backed up against a wall hardly taking a breath for air, hands exploring as much they could.

"…Wow" Kjelle breathed as their lips departed. Severa then rested a hand on her Kjelle's cheek and smiled. "B-But I thought the potion didn't work."

"You idiot, of course it didn't work that was all me," Severa explained as she winked at her. Kjelle's mind was spinning as she turned as red as a tomato.

"If you would've came to me straight and told me how you feel you would have known that I share similar feelings for you. You never noticed me eyeing you all the time after your workouts, the way the sweat glistens off your toned body, how determined and head-strong you are, it just makes me hot all over."

Kjelle stared at Severa wide-eyed, "I never knew, I was always so focused on my training, heh heh, now I feel silly for going through all of this."

"That's why I mentioned to you how your clothes were riled up before, it was just too much for me to handle."

"Wait, if you felt this why then why didn't YOU tell me about your feelings?"

Severa blushed. "I guess we're similar in not knowing how to express our feelings." They laughed. "Wipe that smile off," Severa interjected. "You're still not off the hook for trying to take my will away."

"Oh, I'm so sorry how can make it up to you."

"I have an idea," Severa said with a devious grin and then led the confused Kjelle to her tent.

_**Later that day**_

"Henry, there you are, Kjelle was looking for you." She found him talking to a squirrel. "I'll have your head if you did something to upset her."

"Haha that would be awesome, but no I think my planned worked." Henry pointed over to Kjelle and Severa lying down in the field holding hands. "She tried to use dark magic to help her out with a problem of the heart. Usually I'd be all for it but not for my daughter, so I devised a way to push her along a more honest path Nya ha ha."

"Wow, who knew you would be such a good father, I knew there was a reason I married you." Sully teased.

"And I married you because your hair reminds me of blood haha; just kidding," Henry teased back. They laughed together and followed suit with Severa and Kjelle and laid down together gazing up at the sky.

"So, Sully, when are we going to start making Kjelle."

* * *

**Author's Note**

This is my first fanfic. Please review :)


End file.
